Episode 213 (26th February 1987)
Plot Kathy finds Den at The Vic and tells him she needs a solicitor for Pete; Den tells her he has already found him one. Simon is released thanks to his alibi. He heads to Kathy and Pete's flat and waits for Kathy to return home. She does, and he tells her the police scared him. He then tells Kathy that the police were questioning him about Pete's behaviour and whether he struck women. He then goes to Number 45 to see Lou, but she has gone to bed. Instead, Ian and Sharon support him. Simon confides in Sharon about recent events. Jan tries to dissuade Den from getting involved with Pete and the police, but Den says Pete is his friend. Nick returns Colin's belongings that he stole from him and then makes remarks to Pauline about Arthur. Pete is released, but he is accused of being the Walford attacker. Nick tells Barry about a scam involving car engines. Carmel visits Mary over Annie and warns her that leaving Annie unattended is illegal and if she continues to to neglect Annie she could be taken into care, but Mary does not listen to her. Guizin returns to the café with her children: Emine, Murat and Rayif, telling Sue that Mehmet gambled and lost their house, leaving them all homeless. Barry asks Colin for a loan; Colin agrees but worries that Nick is a bad influence on Barry. Simon agrees to take Sharon out to a Chinese restaurant to thank her for listening to him. Ali and Sue agree to let Guizin and her kids stay at theirs. Pauline tells Colin that Arthur is improving a lot in hospital and could be returning home soon. He suggests that the pair go on a well-deserved holiday and get away from Albert Square for a bit. Den agrees to provide false alibis for Pete on the night of the attacks, but Jan warns him that the customers will tell the police otherwise and get him into more trouble. She then tells Den that she hates working in The Vic because the customers are crude and bitchy and wants to return to her own flat. Cast Regular cast *Den - Leslie Grantham *Pete - Peter Dean *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Lou - Anna Wing *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Michelle - Susan Tully *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Colin - Michael Cashman *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Guizin - Ishia Bennison *Nick Cotton - John Altman *Barry - Gary Hailes *Tony - Oscar James *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Mary - Linda Davidson *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Kelvin - Paul J. Medford *Vicki Fowler - Emma Herry (Uncredited) *Annie Smith - Samantha Crown (Uncredited) Guest cast *Jan - Jane How *Emine - Pelin Ahmet (Uncredited) *Murat - Ediz Izzet (Uncredited) *Rayif - Billy Hassan (Uncredited) Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *23B Albert Square *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Al's Café *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'I don't care what you do, as long as that child's welfare is put at the top of the list!' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 26,700,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1987 episodes